Fall Away
by salem-muggles
Summary: Lauren, a girl with a bitter tone, Elisabeth, the girl who knows nothing but fun, Kendall, the artist with a love of movies and Addison, the girl with all the truths enter Ipswich with the rest of their pack finding love, happiness and much more.FutureFic
1. Council Meeting Gone Wrong

Authors Note: This story is a crossover between Covenant/Twilight, basically the next generation of Werewolves...meaning that Bella was with Jacob. SO HA . No actually because I like Leah and Jacob together. Bella's not in the story. So HA! Ok. This is Priyanka and Saloni. Saloni's the normal one. But not really. She's the idiot. She takes offensively. Don't you Saloni.  
Saloni: you hurt my pride. Deeply.

Priyanka :suck it up

Saloni: Okay. no.

Priyanka: Whatever. Lets get on with the story. This is actually like the profile stuff and you know all that crap we have to tell you otherwise you would be totally confused.

Saloni: Sure. Wait does that mean we get to do Dumbass Productions?  
Priyanka: no.

Werewolves: Next Generation

Jacob&Leah

Lauren Black - 17

Alexander Black - 15

Sophia Black - 15

Sam&Emily

Christopher Uley -19

Hayden Uley- 16

Quil&Claire

Elisabeth Ateara -17

Lilly Ateara - 16

Mason Ateara - 15

Embry&Brooke

Addison Call -17

Seth&Bailey

Kendall Clearwater -17

William Clearwater - 16

Jared&Kim

Wyatt Rivers - 16

Paul&Rachael

Aiden Tate - 16

Avery Tate - 15

Sons of Ispwich

Caleb Danvers

Pogue Parry

Reid Garwin

Tyler Simms

Authors Note: Ya. So there are a lot of next generation werewolves. Deal with it. ;p . Well here's the story. Also Lauren is Saloni's favorite. But she's always been biased. I love em all :). Okay. Here we go.

Saloni: I love Lauren because she's Jacob's and Leah's kid.  
Priyanka: There you got out you happy?  
Saloni: ya okay lets write.

Chapter One : Council Meeting Gone Wrong

Elisabeth's POV

It was the night in our home, La Push. We were at a Council Meeting. Apparently with both packs. My father, Quil Ateara, was apart of Uncle Jacob's. They only phased sometimes but still could age. Thank the lord. That would have been awkward. Anyways back to the point, he was still the leader of the pack until he bestowed the honored upon one of us. They stopped the whole giving down to the next generation of that family and based upon honor, respect and learning. Basically motivating us to be the best school. Right now I was at the top of my class. Hopefully I might one day attain the crown.

It was weird. Having everyone here. We easily outnumbered Uncle Sam's pack by four but it was still intimidating. Especially Christopher, who kept glaring at Lauren and my way. Lauren was sitting in a crouch, ready to attack. I was more laid back. My legs in front of me, leaning back on the log. Lauren growled at my easy demeanor. "You should be ready for attack. You know they want to reclaim our pack." I just rolled my eyes.

"Dude. We came up with that new treaty long time ago. Remember? No attacking or you get kicked out. So if I were you I would lower it on the prowlness." I grinned at her. This time it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"SILENCE EVERYONE!" It was Uncle Sam's booming voice. Everyone in our pack rolled their eyes while his little minions paid close attention. "Dude shut up!" Said Uncle Seth. Kendall blushed at her dad's slang. Yeah. It would be embarrassing if my father started speaking as if he was seventeen again. I heard Uncle Jacob chuckle.

"We have some news that is going to change our lives." Uncle Jacob said, his tone much nicer than Uncle Sam's. This time we listened up while the others relaxed. Uncle Sam scowled at Uncle Jacob's authority. "It seems that our home, La Push, is no longer safe for us. To much is at stake. The bloodsuckers are gone, so there is no need to really stay. It seems as if the others outside of this reservation have learned of it and wanted us out. They want us in society. We agree to a certain amount. We won't change our views, our traditions and our faith but only our home. We will be moving to Ispwich, Massachusetts. A small town much like Forks."

Several other kids groaned, including Lauren. I was just shocked. I never knew anything but La Push. It was my home. But I think I need the move, we all needed it. There was too much of a past. Too much memories that seemed to haunt our parents. We heard the stories. The wars against the leeches and the pain that one girl brought upon our leader. Lauren hissed every time she heard her name. Bella. Aunt Leah was there though. For Jacob. You can tell they were really in love. Creeped all the kids and Uncle Seth out a lot. Uncle Seth because well, Leah, was his sister, and no one wants to see their sister kiss their idol. I mean thats just wrong.

I decided to speak up. "Uncle Jake. You know I'm not all against the idea," I heard groans and Lauren cursing under her breath, "but, what about school and all?" Uncle Sam chose that moment to speak up. "You will all be attending Spencer Academy. It seems that your Grandfather Billy had enough money stored up." Uncle Sam emphasized on enough and glared at Uncle Jake who just rolled his eyes as a response.

This time Lauren shot up in her seat. Beyond pissed. "YOU'RE SENDING US TO A PREP SCHOOL! LIKE WITH UNIFORMS!?" Leah glared at her daughter. We all know where that temper came from. "Yes Lauren. You are. They provide a good education and the uniforms aren't that bad. So suck it up. Got it?" Tough love. Just how they like it. I grinned. Ahh. I'm hilarious. Lauren saw my grin. "What are you smiling at?" I smiled again.

"You in a uniform? The picture is absolutely hilarious." Before I knew it, Lauren phased and explosion of red fur came at me. I phased instantly. But Alexander had gotten in the way. He pushed his brown paw against her and growled. I smirked. Lauren apparently didn't like that and came for me. She swiped at me. She only caught some of me only drawing a bit of blood. See I have pure white fur so blood clearly shows up. This time a huge russet wolf jumped between us. _Enough! _I heard in my head. I whimpered and lowered my head at Uncle Jacob's power. I saw Lauren doing the same thing. She made her own comments though. _How about you tell Elisabeth that not everything is hilarious. She takes everything to lightly. _Well my next comment clearly told her that I was offended. _Hey! Just because I dealt with the situation doesn't mean you haven't to get all kung fu bitchy on me." _I heared a barking laughter coming from Alexander. _Cap it Alex. _Lauren growled. Lauren tried to attack me again but Uncle Jacob pushed her back. He looked at her with this really intense stare. I saw my own father glower at me. _You kids are being irresponsible. You want to be the next leader? Then act like it. _This time we both bowed our heads in shamed. _Go get your shorts and phase back in the woods Alex. Lauren, Elisabeth grab your bags and change. Go home and start packing. _We nodded and ran.

Lauren was the fastest and never gave up the chance to show it off. I was second fastest though clearly one step behind her. Alex was could keep up. For the most part. We went into the forest and changed. I should probably describe the pack to you shouldn't I ?

Lets start with the Black kids. First was Lauren. She had long black silky hair. In this day and age we didn't really like to cut our hair. Well the girls at least. It reached right below her chest. She brown eyes that were always intense and could scare the crap out of you if you let it. We all had simple clothing taste because of our constant phasing. Not Lauren, though. No she had to have the latest fashion. She was wearing white short shorts with this nice green tank top thing from Hollister. She's not always so intense. She's actually kind of fun. Sometimes. Sometimes I think its just me she hates. I think she hates that fact that can be all laid back and I actually like being a wolf. Like my father. According to Uncle Embry, my dad thought it was cool. The others. Not so much.

Next in the Black clan is Alexander Black. Or Alex. Which is what everyone else calls him. He's freakishly big for a fifteen year old and has shortish black hair. He's like his dad. Before Phasing. Instead of using BC and AD, we like to use BP and AP (after phasing). He's hilarious. Jokes around and is always happy. He's a cool kid. Like all the other guys he never wears a shirt. Kind of gets on your nerves.

Last in the Black family is Sophie. She's fifteen, Alex's twin. She has shoulder length black hair and these innocent brown eyes. But trust me, she isn't that innocent. She's a devil, just like her mother. Always pulling pranks and saying mean stuff. Though we let her off. Mostly she is just PMSing.

Ok so next family. That would be...our family. In our pack of course. We get to the other pack in a little while. I'm the oldest. I look like my mom in the way that I have long brown hair but straight, like my father's. I have the longest hair the pack. My white fur comes from the pale skin, another attribute I got from my dear mother Claire. I had brown eyes though. Dark like my father, according to Addison, it holds mischief. Not really though. I don't like to get trouble. I'm just easy going and laid back and love to joke around. That pisses of Lauren. A lot. Which is fun.

Next is Lilly. She's a year younger. Really quiet. She has black hair but pale skin but my mom's green eyes. She is seriously a knock out. She likes to read. That little nerd. I can't really say much though. I am the smartest of the lot. And I'm not being conceited. Trust me. I'm the smartest.

Last is baby Mason. Though he isn't very babyish. He is HUGE. He is got this shaggy black hair and tan skin, looking the most Quileute of us all. He has this wolfish grin and is really loud. He's kind of like a big five year old.

Then there is the only Call. Addison Call. She has long blonde hair and brown eyes. Its kind of weird. Having a blondie in a group full of dark-haired kids, but she fits right in. She is straight to the point. Likes to tell it how it is. She doesn't take any bull either. She also has like eyes in the back of head. And can see anything. Like there was this one time that Alex tried to steal her ice cream when she was turned around. Did not turn out so great.

Last in our pack is the Clearwater clan. Kendall, firstborn and then William or Will. Kendall has long black hair, around the same length as Lauren. She has blue eyes though, like her mother's. She's the artistic one. And likes to quote off of movies. Its very amusing. She loves movies. One time she made us sit through a whole Harry Potter marathon. Lauren didn't mind because she is like in love with Harry but I was about to rip my hairs out. I mean how many times can Ron say "Bloody Hell!".

Then is Will. Like the other boys he is huge. He is a big ol' softie though. He is looks like his dad. Short black hair and excited brown eyes. He is like scary into video games. His collection takes up his whole bedroom wall. He's been through almost all of the game systems. Right now he owns the Wii and the XBOX 360.


	2. Fight Club

Authors Note: Here is the next chapter. Please please review. :) We love them. Don't we Saloni?  
Saloni: Ya. Sure. Whatever.

Priyanka: She loves them trust me.

Okay on with chapter two.

Saloni: Ya. Sure. Whatever.

Chapter 2: Fight Club

Lauren's POV

I was beyond pissed. I really wonder how long it would take to run to Alaska and kill those filthy leeches. They ruined my life by leaving. Now we have to move to some lame-ass town. And on top of it Elisabeth thinks its absolutely hilarious. She loves being some creepy ass werewolf. I hate it. I mean yes we have evolutionized so we can have kids and the speed is great but I can't even have a temper tantrum without bursting into a huge red wolf. It also worse having no privacy and having to listen to everyone else thinking. Especially the guys. Those little perverts. I was stuffing clothes into my suitcase when I heard the phone ring. I picked up the phone still angry. "What?" I growled.

Then I heard from the other side of the phone, "Dad, she's still pissed!" I rolled my eyes. Chris was a jack ass. He was Uncle Sam's kid. Well first kid. He thought he was so great. Well right now I wanted to pummel him. Christopher Uley has black hair and brown eyes. Simple as that. His brother is far better. They both have the same color hair and eyes but Hayden was more bearable. He actually was kind of shy. Which was nice for a change.

The other kids of their packs were Wyatt, Aiden and Avery. Wyatt and Aiden kind of reminded me of Fred and George. Always pulling bizarre pranks with each other. Aiden and Avery were my cousins. They looked like their mother. The typical Quileute look. Wyatt also had the Native American look. Wow. Big shocker there. I felt bad for Avery though. The only girl In her clan. It was really stupid how they didn't just merge with ours and just accept my dad as the leader but nooooo, Uncle Sam just has the biggest ego in the freakin world.

I hung up after he said that not really wanting to deal with them. They were probably having a field day. I practically destroyed today's meeting. But seriously, does Elisabeth really have to egg me on like that? I felt a little bad though. I did manage to get Elisabeth, Alex and myself kicked out off the meeting. Could this day really get any worse?

It had been approximately an hour since the disaster. I slumped onto the floor, my head resting on the side of my bed. I heard a knock on my door. There was dad with his arms crossed looking very stern. Option 1: jump out the window, phase and make a run for it and Option 2: Sit here and let him yell at me. I was going for Option 1 but unfortunately he knew what I was thinking. For he knew me all too well. And it might have happened once, or twice or five times, maybe. "Lauren, we're really need to talk about what happened." I rolled my eyes and said up and looked at him with my patronizing look that I gained from him.

He too rolled his eyes and sat on my desk chair. "I know you don't want to move. Nor do I. But it is better this way. La Push is becoming a dying land and we can't keep you here forever. The things that happened here are too much to bare sometimes." He looked at my bedroom walls.

"Like Bella." I snapped. I was angry. How can he still think about her like that? He has my mom. He should be happy. Dad snapped his head towards me. "No. Bella is a fading memory. You're mother help me with that. I love her, you mother I mean. But that isn't it. Your mother, Leah. She had her heartbroken here, like I did. But she also saw her father die here. My mother died here." His voice softened at the last part.

This was too much to bare. I felt the tears slide down my face. I couldn't leave La Push. It was home. The only home I want. He stood up and sat on my bed and hugged me as I cried into him. Some whimp I was. Again a knock sounded through my room. My dad and I looked up.

There was my mother, her eyes filled with concern. She said, "We have to leave, tomorrow. Sam doesn't want to spend another day here." Her voice was bitter. I knew it wasn't towards Sam but the idea of leaving also struck her. My mom would miss this place. I saw it in her eyes. "Come on Leah." My dad waved her over. She rolled her eyes playfully. This family does that a lot.

She jumped on the bed and hugged us all. Suddenly I felt two other heavy objects. I heard Sophie's laugh and Alex's booming voice, "GROUP HUG!" I laughed. They jumped off me immediately.

"What?" I said looking at them confused. They were all staring at me weirdly when my mom started to laugh. Soon they all joined in. I was still confused. Through her laughs, Sophie said, "You- haha – laughed." This time I rolled my eyes and laughed with them. Alex quickly sobered up and said, "I remembered when you were nice." I took my pillow and chucked it at him. It hit him square and the face. I smiled, proud of my accomplishment. They all laughed again. We all heard my father's ringtone go off. We looked at him. "Hello?"

Few seconds later we were all phased and running towards the direction of the meeting place. My mother and I were running side my side, my dad close behind. I could see Sophie's dark gray fur and Alex's brown. When we reached we saw a huge fight and the first thing I heard was Elisabeth's thought.

_Cut it out Chris. He's four years younger than you.  
I can take him Elisabeth so butt out._

_Ya Elisabeth butt out. _

The second though was Mason and the other was Christopher. The next scene I saw was something I never thought I would see. Elisabeth growled and jumped on Chris. She clawed him in the face. Chris got up.

_Stop it Elisabeth. This is my fight. Not yours._

_You little bitch._

_That's miss bitch to you dick face. _

Suddenly everyone was choosing sides. I stood faithfully next to Elisabeth, ready to fight at any moment. Before my father could utter a word a war broke out. There was blood as my father tried to separate us. Elisabeth, Kendall and I surrounded Chris. He laughed.

_I can take you all._

I heard Elisabeth talk this time while she clawed him.

_You should have more respect. What is wrong with you? This shouldn't happen. Now everyone will have to face the consequences. Everything is about power to you isn't it? Well newsflash you aren't that great, Chris. So can it before anything else happens._

_Everyone is already fighting anyways. He can't kick out everyone. _I thought.

_Watch me. _Uh oh.

We all turned around to see my father. He looked beyond pissed or how ever more pissed a wolf can get. Jacob's pack, population: 5.

_WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT FIGHTING? YOU KNOW WHAT? WE"RE LEAVING TODAY! _

He shouted to his pack. Uncle Sam got the message too because of the weird Alpha connection thing. He quickly delivered it. I guess. I mean I can't here him. Thank god. But we were in trouble. I looked at Elisabeth. I heard her thoughts. She was back to herself. The scary Elisabeth was gone.

_Thank the lord. Lets go. _

And off she went running. Her wolfish grin still imprinted in my mind. I was seriously getting annoyed with her laid back thing. We all ran after her, getting our clothes and going to our homes. Because now we were all leaving. Today.


	3. A Brand New Day

Authors Note: Yes this is a late update. Ignore Saloni's review as she has reviewed herself. I know isn't she a smart one.

Saloni: I am : sure, sure

Saloni: I've gotten two citizenships awards. How many have you gotten?Priyanka: Citizenship awards don't have anything to do with how smart you are, only how kind you are. Even though I don't know how that happened.

Saloni: I gotten two academic awards in the same subject.

Priyanka: Yeah in on-level classes. I got two awards in science and social studies in TAG classes. Beat : Fine let's just write.

Kendall's POV

A Brand New Day

Well, Uncle Jacob sure has a temper. I mean come on we have to leave today? I haven't even packed. Dad was mad too. Which rarely happens. And I mean rarely. All I was doing was helping Elisabeth and Lauren attack the ass-hole, Christopher. I mean come one anyone can see that he is a dick-face. Lord Voldemort would even get annoyed with him and kick him out of the Death Eaters club. Even though I'm not sure it is a club. I will have to make mental note to ask Lauren.

Well like I was saying, Dad was pissed. He practically threw my closet into the suitcase. And trust me, he's strong enough too. Well we seriously did leave that night, hoping in too the car. We decided to go in the trucks, in fear of the guys getting stuck in the airplane seats. Plus I don't want to experience a Red-Eye movie moment. Though I seriously think I can take down Jackson Rippner and all with my super fighting werewolf skills.

I fell asleep in the car, though it is hard too with my hideous brother who resembles the Beast from Beauty and the Beast sitting next to me. Though that is not really true. Girls fawn over him. As if he was Elvis Presley. I don't see why but they do.

We got there in record timing. Two days. I mean usually it takes four but I don't think Uncle Jacob wanted us to sleep. The place, Ipswich, was pretty nice. I guess. Tomorrow would be our first day of school at a boarding school. I guess we were just that bad, huh? Boarding school…like Hogwarts.

We were living in a huge red brick house. The only bad part was that everyone was there. And I mean everyone. Oh no we wouldn't be living in our own house. We would be sharing. Which genius came up with this idea? I bet it was Uncle Sam. That scum.

We were immediately put to sleep in the non-death way but in the GO TO SLEEP RIGHT NOW way. Yeah Uncle Jacob has major temper problem. Thank the lord they didn't let Elisabeth and Lauren share a room. That would have been terrible yet very very entertaining. I must request that tomorrow at breakfast. Wait maybe at dinner. Too many grumpy people in the morning. Cough Cough. Lauren.

I'm sharing Elisabeth. Aah. Good Ol' Elisabeth. She's definitely laid-back and will not yell when I play my movies loud and accidentally splatter paint on the floor. Mom was kind of pissy that way. It was weird though. It was quiet coming from Lauren's room though. I guess she was sleeping. Elisabeth entered the room and fell on her bed. She immediately was snoring. She didn't even change. Still wearing her converse, jeans and t-shirt. Just fantastic. I was nice enough to take off her shoes and socks, which I must say smelled terrible. But unlike Addie, I wouldn't be blunt and tell her that.

I too went to sleep waiting for the next morning. For tomorrow, would definitely be entertaining.

In the morning, The first thing I saw was an empty bed. Stupid morning person. I really don't even know how she wakes up that early. Though it might have something to do with her insomnia. I groggily got out of bed and went outside into the hall. I smirked as I got a fantastic idea. I took a big breath and yelled at the top of my lungs, "RAPE!' Suddenly I heard bangings and runnings. I sprinted down the stairs not wanting to face the wrath of non-morning people.

I saw Elisabeth who had her eyebrow quirked up and a smirk on her face, as if to question my screaming. I just smiled and ran behind her. She looked amused and before she asked, Uncle Jacob, Dad and Lauren came tumbling down the stairs with others following close behind. Before I knew Elisabeth was laughing very loudly. It wasn't annoying or anything, actually quite pleasant but still loud. The three of them looked as if they were about to explode when I started laughing too.

Lauren growled and we stopped. Uncle Jacob looked at us and shook his head. "Not funny. Not funny" He mumbled under his breath. This time everyone was downstairs looking at us, well more at me as if they wanted to kill. I just smiled cheekily. This was a great way to start the day. A new day at school. Fun.

Authors Note: Kind of short, but you still loved it! Remember REVIEW J. That does not mean you Saloni.


	4. Leaders of the New School

Authors Note: Well we haven't updated in a really long time. Yeah. But we're back. And better then before. Well I don't know about that. But this is chapter four. And you will love it. Because we wrote it. Please, please review.

Saloni: Why?Priyanka: because we like getting comments.

Saloni: What makes you think that?

Priyanka: because I have a brain.

Saloni: Oh really was that what it was? I thought it was a peanut.

Priyanka: you would think it was a peanut.

Saloni: who cares, thinking is for squares.

Priyanka: wow. You would say that.

Saloni: that's why I said it.

Priyanka: naw. (sarcasm)

Saloni: no I seriously did say it.

Priyanka: oh brother.

Saloni: I want some French fries. With ketchup. And coke.

Priyanka: ok….now onto the story

Saloni: WAIT! Back to Dumbass Productions….Is that still a no?

Priyanka: yes.

Addison's POV

Leaders of the New School

After Kendall's rude awakening, it was time to leave for school in our extremely ugly uniforms. Okay so they aren't that ugly but still. "I hate these uniforms. I hate these uniforms. I hate these uniforms." I rolled my eyes at Lauren's constant mumbling of her insane mantra. Let me give you a view of what these uniforms look like. Well first we have to wear these black, blue and white plaited uniforms. Then we have to wear these button up polo with roll up sleeves and a navy blue sweater vest on top with a tie. You guessed it, a blue and white tie. How so not fun.

When we actually arrived, It was pretty much the same scene you would see at home. Lauren and Elisabeth were at it again, and me and Kendall were talking kindly like normal people to each other. "You gonna see the new Star Trek movie?" "Yah maybe. It seems pretty good….though Spock kind of looks like a girl in the commericals." See? A nice, genuine conversation. Now listen to Lauren and Elisabeth's. "You are a bloody wench you know that?" "A wench? How nice. I would look good in an apron wouldn't I? Argh, you…you WEREWOLF!" "Ohh you got me there. How long did it take you to come up with that one." Then Lauren walked away in a fit while Elisabeth followed with her giant trademark smirk on her face. A beautiful conversation isn't it? Well when I said that Lauren walked away….well she more like walked into something, shaking. Not good. Not good.

Lauren can be nice and all and she did say sorry to the poor boy…who isn't so poor because he later tried to hit on her and then well…let's just say his nose will never be the same. All I got was his last name Abbott. I got his first name when this blonde kid yelled, "AARON GOT PUNCHED BY A CHICK". Which I took personally. I mean seriously a chick could beat up a guy any day. Especially if it was Lauren and she was really mad or Elisabeth when she had to much ice cream and got cranky. Ehem another story for another time.

Lauren glared at the blondie and was shaking really badly. This couldn't be good. I called out, "Lauren you can't do it because you know what will happen and what will happen will not be good and most likely everyone will die." This time I felt a hundred eyes on me. Yeah so I was a little weird, no need to stare. "Yah look away dirt face…s." I yelled at them. Elisabeth grabbed Lauren and pulled her to behind my truck. Kendall and I were staying out of this. We heard a growl and then suddenly they both emerged. Elisabeth was smirking again and Lauren had her usual annoyed face on. I smiled. Great, everything is back to normal.

I heard Kendall whisper something about them rooming together. I gave her a pointed look. "Do you want to start World War III where both side might go extinct?" Kendall shrugged at the idea. This time I felt a presence behind me, I whipped around me to see four beautiful boys. Lauren was next to me looking down mumbling something about imprinting and how she wouldn't mind tearing it into pieces and then chucking it into the Hudson River. We all gave her this weird look but looked down anyways, not wanting to be the ones who had to imprint first.

They got to us. The first one to reach his hand out had short black hair and brown eyes. Kind of looked like a Native American but yet didn't. "Hey I'm Caleb Danvers, you're the one who punched Aaron, right?" His handed was out towards Lauren. Oh no. "Yah man that was beast!" I heard coming from a blonde with dark blue eyes and fingerless gloves. Lauren growled and they all stepped back. Elisabeth rolled her eyes and suddenly they were at it again. Seriously they were like five year olds. They were definitely rooming together. That would get rid of them easily.

"Could you try to act like a decent human being?" "Well that's kind of hard considering…" "Oh suck it up Black, its fun." "Yeah for a douche like you, Ateara!" "HEY! It's Miss. Douche Ateara." "Ohh. Aren't you the hilarious one." "Aww. Thanks for the compliment." "You are not welcome." This was gonna have a bad ending. I saw the other guys looking at us with a amused expression on. I explained it to them. " They don't really like each other. They used to but then…" Elisabeth decided to ungracefully finish my sentence. "We started seeing wolves." Elisabeth smirked and suddenly Lauren was right in front of her face shaking. "Uh. Gotta go." Kendall grabbed Elisabeth and I grabbed Lauren. Great why do I have to have the temperamental emotionally unstable werewolf? Before I left though I accidently turned around and looked into the eyes of a shoulder-lengthed, green eyed man. My age of course. And suddenly a wave of emotions hit me. Oh no. I think I just imprinted.

Authors Note: These are getting a little short but I promise they will get longer. Next is Elisabeth's POV. I hope you like the story and please please review.

Saloni: yes.

Priyanka: yes what?Saloni: you were staring at me. Wait were you trying to imprint because that's disgusting.

Priyanka: Saloni I wouldn't want to imprint on you if you were the last thing (inanimate and breathing) thing on this universe.

Saloni: That's a relief.

Priyanka: Yeah. That's how unattractive you are.

Saloni: If im unattractive then you are the most hideous thing on this planet. In fact you make dog poop look good.

Priyanka: You should stop looking in the mirror.

Saloni: What is that supposed to mean?Priyanka: You know exactly what it means.

REVIEW J


	5. Friends Who ImprintTogether

Authors Note: Well this is the Fifth Chapter. And yes I did just write out 5th.

Saloni: that was weird.

Priyanka: of course it was.

Saloni: can we just start….kathak chatting…you know short.

Priyanka: what?Saloni: I said cut the. .. Not kathak,

Priyanka: oh. That makes more sense. I guess.

Saloni: let's start.

Priyanka: yes the story…not Dumbass Productions.

Saloni: why not?Priyanka: you know why. Not.

Saloni: look it's named after my brother.

Priyanka: I know how much you're brother would not appreciate it and all but it just can't be done.

Saloni: *sniffle* I think I'm gonna cry. Priyanka: Just don't cry on the computer.

Elisabeth's POV

Friends Who Imprint Together, Die Together

I was beyond pissed and fed up with Lauren. Everything always had to be a big deal with her. Suddenly Lauren came running from behind the car, Addison didn't follow her. Weirdly. Lauren started talking really fast. I couldn't understand a word she was saying, the only word I caught was "imprint". Kendall and I stopped dead when we heard that unfathomable word. "Wait. Slow down. What about "imprint"? You didn't like imprint did you? " Kendall asked questionably. We both looked at her waiting for an answer. She rolled her eyes. "Not me you dimwits. Addison. With that longish haired guy." I quirked my eyebrow up. "Pogue?" They both looked at me. "You know him?" asked Lauren suspiciously. I rolled my eyes this time. "When we were leaving they were practically shouting introductions. Pogue was the longish haired guy. Thank god I didn't look back like Addison. I don't want to even know who I might have imprinted on." Lauren was pacing now in her usual Laurenie way. Kendall ran behind the truck and grabbed Addison. Lauren and I had her pinned in no time. Lauren spoke sternly, amusingly (to me of course), "Okay. We have to at least get through school. Don't get all mushy on us and keep you're little imprinting thing to yourself. Got it?" Addison just nodded in lust. I looked away disgusted. Ew.

See though I was laidback about most things….Love was not one of them. I was kind of gross. The last thing I wanted to do was imprint on some child like my father did. I mean I love my mom and all but it is kind of gross to think about their age difference. I mean I know it wasn't like that but still. Anyways we went inside the massive school finally to see everyone stop and look at us. I guess it really wasn't that big of a school. A bunch of people stopped to congratulate Lauren on her….punch. She brightened up a little bit and smiled back. That's a change of Lauren. Haha get it? A change of Lauren? I crack myself up.

All of our classes were different. Though we weren't the only pack members in this school we hadn't seen the others. Mostly because they were able to escape in quietly without one of their friends punching someone. Though I don't really know if Lauren sees me as much of a friend. The first class I had was my literature class. There were the four boys from this morning who Lauren growled at. My last name was Ateara but apparently they didn't do it alphabetically here.. No that would be too much work. I was to sit next to Reid Garwin, the blonde one of the group. Just my luck. I plopped down next to him. He looked like he was sleeping and I just rolled my eyes at him. Next to him was Tyler Simms. The brunette boy. He smiled at me, "Hey I'm Tyler, I think we met this morning. Well actually I know we did but it wasn't the best of….meetings." I chuckled. "I'm Elisabeth. The growler was Lauren and the blonde one was Addison. The last one was Kendall." When I said Kendall's name he blushed. I raised my eyebrows, someone had a crush on Kendall.

"Would you guys shut it I'm trying to sleep." Reid growled. His head still on his desk. I rolled my eyes. He got up for class though. The teacher wrote down three names. I only recognized the name Stephen King. When he finished Reid made a pretty provactive statement, "Yeah. The Dreamcatcher was the shit." I smiled. He could be funny. When he wasn't being a dick. Though I hadn't known him for long, he kind of reminded of Chris. And I hate Chris. Lessons went on and Caleb was called to the provost's office. Apparently that was a big deal because he was practically a sho-in for valedictorian. Well not this time baby. I'm going for the gold.

After class I was sure to leave as soon as the bell rang. All through out class Reid kept on hitting me and it was kind of unnerving. At the end of class I rushed out of there. Big mistake. Reid caught up with me. I was about to look him in the eyes and stick it but then I remembered. I quickly looked away and said, "Look Reid, I really don't have the time so why don't you just suck it?" Reid eyes flashed for a second, startling me. He then smirked. "Or you'll get your friend to punch. Sorry honey but I'm not as weak as Abbott." I smirked back. "Maybe not with Lauren's punch but darling my right hook is pretty famous back in La Push." This time I whirled around hitting him in the face with my hair and saw Lauren. She was talking and smiling….with girls. It was weird. She was acting kind of normal.

I heard a shuffle of feet behind me, telling me that Reid had left. Especially when I heard Tyler yell out, "Dude she got you!" I chuckled. Boys will be boys. I saw Mason in the hall way and decided to catch up with my darling younger brother. I ran and jumped on his back. Many people looked startled at my actions. Those stuck up rich kids. All my brother said was, "Elisabeth, you're too fat." I jumped off and smack him upside the head. I see that Caleb was talking to him. I accidentally looked him in the eyes and was in relief to know that I was definitely not imprinting on him. Yes! One person I can look in the eye at this damned school. I heard Mason say something about Lauren. I whipped my head to face him. "What about Lauren?" Mason coughed, "Eavesdropper." I coughed back, "Loser". Caleb chuckled. Mason decided to actually respond this time, "Just tell him that Lauren has a short-temper and to watch out." I smiled. My favorite subject. "Oh yes you should. She's like the devil. See's she hot and likes to lure you in but then when you are in she unleashes her scary ass temper and all hell breaks loose and you die." I look at him completely serious. Mason just nods to add extra affect. "Well, I'm gonna catch up with Alex." Mason said and left. Caleb looked at me. "Seriously, about Lauren I mean?" This time we heard Kendall's voice. "Naw. Ellie likes to over exaggerate." That's what they all say.

Caleb just smiled and said his hello to Kendall and then said, "Well actually I have to go, class you know?" Well no duh we know Sherlock. But since I am just the most pleasant person in the world I nodded my head like Kendall and didn't say it out loud. Kendall turned to me. "Wow you actually kept you're mouth shut. Nice." I smiled back. "Thanks. I'm pretty proud too." Kendall starts to fake cry. "I'm so proud." She hugs me and we both fake cry. We didn't know that Tyler was standing behind us so when Kendall turned around their eyes met and yes they did imprint. All that yucky feeling and such. "Hey, Kendall, um I'm Tyler…" I walked away smirking at Tyler not wanting to here the rest of their conversation when I turned around and bumped into a hard chest. What was with this family and bumping into people. I mean seriously. I looked up into the eyes of the person immediately regretting it. I felt a rush of happiness, frustration, sadness, anger and love built up in me. The gravity shifted and I fell to the ground. I properly looked at the person to see Reid standing right in front of me. I know I should have felt all lovey-dovey but I actually felt kind of annoyed yet happy. Like a little bit of me was still there. He smirked at me his hair falling into his eyes. He put out his hand and I took it. I felt an electric shock. He picked me up. "Let's start again. I'm Reid Garwin." I smiled. "Elisabeth Ateara. At your service. And not in that way." I knew he was thinking about it pervertedly. Reid smiled. "Aww man."

I just nudged him and he looked behind me to see Tyler and Kendall. I turned around too. They were talking like old friends. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad. But then of course we will have to have a little pack meeting. Fun.

Plus the boys can't know. So basically we will have to do the falling in love thing the old fashion way. They have to like us too. So this is kind of gonna suck, you know? I just look back and Reid and I finally added something up in my head. It was clear that Pogue, Tyler, Reid and Caleb were best friends. So if Addison imprinted on Pogue, Kendall imprinted on Tyler and I imprinted on Reid that only means…. I looked at Reid with a concerned look on my face and he looked at me weirdly. He brushed it off and apparently saw a hot girl cause he yelled, "Kelly!" and ran after her. Great. My imprint is a player. Just what I need. For this falling in love thing to actually hurt. But one thing I knew for sure is that I had to warn Lauren. I knew how much she didn't want to imprint. If only I can stop it on time.

Authors Note: This was pretty much our best chapter yet. So I hope you love it. Tell us how you really feel with reviewing J.

Saloni: Yeah.

Priyanka: Yeah.

Saloni: So…

Priyanka: So….

Saloni: That's pretty much : Yup, pretty much.


	6. I Hate Myself For Loving You

Authors Note: Well a long awaited addition to our fanfiction. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. For those who do read it. This next chapter is called I Hate Myself For Loving You. A song by Joan Jett. So please enjoy and review.

Saloni: (thinking)....yes. uh.

Priyanka: what?

Saloni: you know Jacob's my favorite character.

Priyanka: right.

Saloni: want to start writing now?  
Priyanka: yup.

Lauren's POV

I Hate Myself For Loving You

I walked through the hallways trying to avoid anyone in our pack. And of course because of my fantastic luck guess who I ran into? Elisabeth. Fan-fucking-tastic. She started rambling something about Caleb and love when I finally picked out the word imprint. I looked at her strangely. "You imprinted on Caleb?" She rolled her eyes at me.  
"No dumbass, you're going to imprint on Caleb if you look him in the eyes." This time it was my turn to roll my eyes. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Think about. Addison imprinted on Pogue, Kendall imprinted on Tyler, " wait what? "and I imprinted on Reid..." okay now I am totally confused.

"Wait you and Kendall imprinted?" Elisabeth was getting really irritated by then and it was actually kind of fine. Now I know why she gets a kick out of doing it to me. "Yes. Aren't you supposed to be smart? Anyways if you realize the pattern...the boys are all like best friends and if I'm right you will imprint on Caleb."  
"That's so stupid. You and your bogus ideas." Suddenly I recognized Caleb saying my name and I knew he was behind me. I was about to prove Elisabeth wrong. I smiled at her knowingly while she had a pleading look her eye. I turn around and looked Caleb straight in the eye. Suddenly I felt a wave a love, frustration, anger, lust, and confusion all hit me. Damn it. She was right. Before I knew I ran out.

Elisabeth followed me. I turned around at her glaring. "You could have warned me!" She stared at me dumbfounded. "Seriously? Did you not hear anything I said? I told you not to look at him but noo you had to try to prove me wrong with that big ego of yours a look at him."  
"You could have tried harder." I whined.

"Oh well, that's not the point. We can't phase okay? And no ones tells you dad or anyone otherwise we're dead. Pack meeting and all and mom will get all gushy on us. So tell no one." I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't exactly planning on it. Now all we have to do is avoid the boys." She snorted. I quirked my eyebrow at her. "Yeah like Addison and Kendall are going to stay away from them. I bet Kendall's already licking Tyler's feet." I stared at her in disgust.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"Exactly."

I guess this was some kind of odd truce but a truce nevertheless. I suddenly had a flashback of the big fight that had ended our friendship. There was yelling, tears and fur. I pulled back into reality and just nodded at her and walked pack into the huge building. We were already late for our second class.

When I finally reached my science class I realized something. There was only one seat left and that was next to Caleb. I felt to parts of me tug. Oh no. and the stronger Thank you lord. The science teacher looked at me and smiled. "Hello. You must me Miss Lauren Black. You may take a seat next to Caleb. Caleb raise your hand." I saw him raise his arm in the air and I quickly moved towards my seat. He didn't talk to me the whole period. Probably thought I was a freak for walking out on him. That was strangely good news. I didn't need this. No matter how much I wanted him, I needed to try and break the imprint. Was it to terrible to ask to fall in love the old-fashion way.

I couldn't stop smiling though. Stupid imprinting thingy. As soon as class ended I was the first to leave. As I got half way down the hall I heard Caleb yell my name. I turned around. Damn you imprint. He jogged up to me. "Hey I wanted to ask why you ran out earlier."  
"Oh. I just needed a word with Elisabeth."  
"Oh. Well um I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to this local bar with me called Nicky's. I think Tyler's taking Kendall and you can ask the other girls if they want to come too." His face looked hopeful. Then a blonde girl came up to his side. "Hey Caleb." He smiled down at her.  
"Hey Sarah. Lauren this is Sarah, my girlfriend. She'll be coming with us too so you can meet new friends." I so wanted to say yes but I knew I couldn't. Apparently the message didn't get to my mouth though. "Yeah sure we'll see you there." Seriously I think my brain to mouth connection is dead.  
He smiled and Sarah smiled too. Stupid Sarah. Stupid Slutty Sarah. Stupid Slutty Sasuage Head Sarah. I saw Addison come up next to me. "What you thinking about?"  
"Decapitated someone."

"Ahh the usual." She smiled at me. "Come on you have third period with me." I walked with her as I felt my heart tug. See how much this sucks? What if he never breaks up with her and gets married. I mean of course its me so I could totally just jump into werewolf form, bite off her head and then be the sympathetic friend he falls in love with.  
"Don't even think about it." Addison said. What how did she...? "How did I know? You always have a plan to kill someone. I don't know who it is and how you think you were going to do it but you aren't so don't even think about it."  
Stupid Addison. Stupid Imprint. Stupid Slutty Sausage Head Sarah.

Authors Note: Best one yet don't you think?  
Saloni: Lauren's funny.

Priyanka: Yeah in the violent way.

Saloni: I like her plan to kill Sarah. I have no objections.  
Priyanka: Yeah. Let's see what happens in Nicky's. Coming up next chapter.

REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.


End file.
